Nick
Nick is a character in Season Six of Showtime's series DEXTER. He was an ex-convict with a drug-addiction who worked as a mechanic in Brother Sam's body shop called Good Shepherd Auto Repair. He was associated with the gang known as the Locos. Description Nick is a young Latino man with black spiky hair. He has a little bit of facial fuzz and wears a light-green sleeveless shirt with tan shorts and socks rolled all the way up his calves. Personality Nick was a young miscreant who found himself in trouble with the law. At some point, Nick joined the gang, Locos, headed by Julio Benes. As an ex-convict, he was taken in by Brother Sam to work at his body shop. Sam pressured Nick to give up drugs and his association with the gang. Unfortunately, Nick's desire to get high occasionally caused him to miss work, but Sam kept trying to help him. Nick began to feel that working for Sam was a waste of time and he took steps to rejoin the Locos. Summary Dexter Morgan begins his investigation of Brother Sam. He takes his car to Sam's body shop to be repaired after he purposely causes a minor accident, resulting in a damaged back bumper. He meets with Sam and waits for an estimate, while also learning a bit more about him. Suddenly, one of Sam's workers informs him that Nick hasn't shown up for work again and Sam tells the worker to call Nick and say that he's coming for him. Dexter wonders if Sam is going to cause trouble...and he decides to tail him. Dexter follows Sam later that night to the house where Nick is staying. A gunshot is heard from inside and Sam leaves the house carrying Nick. He puts him in the trunk and Dexter needs to confirm if Sam just murdered Nick. Sam ends up back at the body shop, where Dexter readies a needle of M99 and approaches from the front. However, Dexter is confronted by the barking guard dog, Eli, who alerts Sam of someone outside. Sam, while hesitant, allows Dexter to go inside to retrieve his garage door opener (a lie that Dexter told Sam to explain his presence). and this forced Brother Sam to go to his house where Nick fired a shot at him. Sam knocked Nick out and brought him to the body shop. When Dexter Morgan arrived on the scene, Sam ordered Nick to take Eli, the dog, out back. Nick continued to work for Sam as he was later seen working on a vehicle with him. However, Dexter readies himself to take care of Sam now in an improvised fashion, but he is surprised to spot Nick standing up and alive, leaning against Dexter's car, smoking a cigarette. Sam tells Nick to get off the car, Nick asks why he had to be punched in the face and Sam says because he was shot at by Nick (it's likely that Nick is still high). Nick is then ordered to take Eli out back and it gives Dexter a chance to talk to Sam. They are shortly interrupted by the arrival of Julio Benes and his gang. Julio came looking for Nick, but Sam stands strong, even in the face of a gun. Dexter, fearing the situation could get brutal, pulls out his forensic ID, making the threat that, if either of them is killed, the department will be on them. Julio, while he originally refuses to leave without Nick decides to leave...but not without first warning Sam to not cross him. Later on, after Julio is dealt with by Dexter, Nick and Sam can be seen working on a vehicle in their garage. Nick is baptized by Brother Sam shortly thereafter, and Sam continues to watch over Nick to make sure he stays safe. Nick seems appreciative and later, he is seen leaving the garage to attend a computer class, for which Sam is paying. Things go well...that is, until Brother Sam is shot by an intruder. Nick attends a prayer meeting for Sam, which is held in hopes that he'll pull through. He stands next to Dexter there, and seems despondent. Hesitant at first, Nick eventually reveals to Dexter info about the gang and confirms that Leo Hernandez is the new shot caller. Dexter tracks down Leo Hernandez., only to see him gunned down by police in a shootout. Dexter finds a video of the shooting and notices that Eli stayed calm and didn't bark, the way the dog only acts around Sam and Nick. Dexter begins to suspect Nick. He finds the bullet that Nick shot at Brother Sam when he was high, and it matches the three bullets shot in the auto garage. Dexter meets with Sam at his deathbed and is told to put his darkness aside, embrace the light and forgive Nick for both himself and Sam. Dexter finds this difficult. In an attempt to honor Sam's wishes, he takes Nick back to the beach where he was baptized. Dexter reveals that he knows Nick was the shooter. Nick seems nervous and upset, and insists that he needed to shoot Sam to prove himself to the gang. When Dexter tells Nick that Sam forgives him, Nick insists on seeing Sam, only to hear that he passed away that night. At first, Nick appears to be very upset at Sam's death but he suddenly replaces this with an intense joy. This joy blatantly disrespects Sam's sacrifice for him and disgraces the fact that Dexter was about to chose light over darkness. Rage builds up inside of Dexter, forcing him to tackle Nick and drown him in offshore waters. Shortly after killing Nick, Dexter visualizes his brother, Brian Moser, standing there, clapping his hands -- Dexter slightly smiles. Nick's body is cut up and it's shown being dumped into ocean the next morning. Related Pages * Eli (dog) * Locos * Brother Sam * Good Shepherd Auto Repair Trivia *Nick is the second character to be killed by Dexter out of anger, the first being Rankin. However, Nick is, by Dexter's standards, deserving of it. (Rankin was just an obnoxious man that Dexter confronted in a bathroom). *Nick is the last character to be dismembered by Dexter in this season. The next five victims are disposed of through other means (Norm was thrown into a corn silo; Alberto was stabbed with a harpoon and pushed into the ocean; Steve Dorsey and Travis Marshall were left for police to find; and Beth Dorsey was actually killed in the station. In Season Eight, at the beginning of "A Beautiful Day," Dexter is shown holding a power saw over an unknown victim, in the process of dismemberment. Gallery BrotherSamPic13.jpg|Nick and Sam working together 1 Nick.PNG|Nick working at Sam's auto shop BrotherSamPic8.jpg|Brother Sam carrying Nick BrotherSam10.jpg|Nick, Sam, Dexter, and dog Eli Brother Sam baptizes Nick.jpg|Nick is baptized by Brother Sam 6 Nick.PNG|Nick talks with Dexter at prayer meeting Ex-cons pray for Brother Sam.png|Dexter and Nick at prayer event Dexter debates forgiving Nick.png|Dexter debates forgiving Nick 2 Nick.PNG|Dexter says he knows Nick shot Sam 3_Nick.PNG|Nick shows his anger at Sam 5 Nick.PNG|Nick laughs at getting away with killing Sam Dexter drowns Nick.png|Dexter drowns Nick in Biscayne Bay Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Brother Sam's ex-cons Category:Drug Users Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Killed at close range Category:Ex-Cons & Parolees Category:Thieves & Robbers Category:Blood not taken Category:Gang Members Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter